kingdom_of_andriafandomcom-20200214-history
Rules/Laws Of Andria
Be sure to read our rules carefully. Read them 1-2 times and if you want to translate the rule set into your language then do it and message Illuminati with the translation. Every admin can decide individually on a ban period or the punishment. Common rules: Be respectful, no loopholing, don’t discriminate and don’t try to destroy the gameplay. RDMing (Random Deathmatching): You cannot kill other players for no reason. Valid Reasons are as follows: - You are being robbed. - You are being attacked. - They have stolen your items or loot. (Warning needed!) Note: Loot is is defined as armor, items or horses which got gained through a kill on a person who had it. - They have stolen your horse. (No warning needed!) - You are at war. - You have been insulted in local chat. (Global chat can be punished by an admin). - They have kicked, punched, or horse bumped you 3 times on provocation purposes (Each hit or horse bump can be combined to reach a total of three.) - They have ignored your "No loot" demand. - You have been threatened by a person with a weapon. (Proof required E.G. Screenshot/Video.) - They are destroying/stealing your property. (Screenshot/Video needed.) - They have refused your valid demands. (Read the demand rules.) - They have given you a demand(s) that result in kill reasons (I.e - Leave this place or die) (Read the demand rules.) - They are interfering in your war (Screenshot/Video needed) - You are kicked from a faction (You can attack the guy who kicked you from faction) - The lord of a faction can attack someone who tries to vote a new lord (The guy who makes the poll, not the guy voted) These kill reasons only last 15 minutes. (If you or the other player logs out, you lose this kill reason.) Ban Evading: If you got banned on a GUID and you play whilst being banned on another key, you risk to be permanently banned from the forums and the server. We are logging IP addresses to catch ban evaders, so be warned. Building Addition: Do not block gates, doors, paths and so on with buildings. Do not spam buildings. Do not build senseless buildings. Do only build buildings which make sense. Do not build inside of castles. If you do not obey this special rule, you will be banned permanently, regardless who you are. The feature was added to add immersive gaming factors, that's why you shouldn't troll or abuse with it. NRR (No Revenge Rule): You can go back to where you died and loot your items. However, you cannot attack or instigate any form of hostilities to your killer/killers for a total of 10 minutes after your death. NRR doesn't exist while you are at war. NDK (No double killing): If you killed a player you are not allowed to kill, rob or demand stuff (except No Loot) of him again within 10 minutes. If he gives you a valid kill reason then you are allowed to kill him (Warning needed). War Rules: To declare war, you must have your army gathered at one of your faction owned castles/holds, or at the mercenary camp. Before declaring war, you must state a valid reason for the war in global chat. Valid reasons include: - Past Hostilities (needs inculcation of which past hostility) - Refusal of Tribute(s)/Demand(s) (Max tribute is 50k. You only can demand once an hour a tribute of a faction) - Imprisonment of a faction member - Land (When your faction has none) Outlaws, commoners, and factions not a part of the war may not participate in a faction war or interfere in a battle (I.e - Calling 'help' is invalid). War cannot be declared on a faction that does not possess a castle, and peace has to be immediately declared on a faction that loses all their castles. If an attacking faction has control over a castle but is not capturing it, administrators reserve the right to call peace. The defending faction may make a redeclare within a reasonable time (30 seconds maximum after peace) without the need of having everyone at their castle. Administrators reserve the right to call peace if the faction declaring makes no attempt to engage the enemy force, be it on the field or by sieging them. Mercenaries have to join the faction in order to involve themselves in the war. Warzones: Any castle that is being sieged is a warzone and you CAN be killed in the warzone for being there for these reasons: - Looting - Approaching the castle/being inside the castle during war. - Killing/robbing mid-warzone - Doctor healing mid-warzone The designated warzone locations are Castle gates/Castle farms/Castle Walls/Inside the castle. Combat Logging/Halt Logging/Tax Logging: You cannot log out or alt+f4 when you are in combat. After combat, if you kill your opponents, you can safely logout otherwise, you must wait 5 minutes, and you cannot logout in a warzone. You cannot leave within 5 seconds of being halted. (Provide screenshot if person logs out being halted.) You cannot leave being taxed to avoid taxation. (Provide screenshot if person logs out being taxed.) Town Watch: The Town Watch faction is not allowed to get warred on nor to war other people. Their main purpose is to fight against criminals. Outlaw rule: Outlaws are not KOS for everyone. Outlaws are not allowed to slaughter other outlaws for no valid reason. Report a player: If you report a player be sure to report him like this: I got randomed by REPORTEDPLAYER and my faction color is blue. Now you are allowed to repeat this report max. 3 times. If no admin responds make a forum complaint or risk to be punished for spamming. Admin Discretion Clause: Admins reserve the right to pass judgment on a complaint using their own opinion especially if a rule isn't clearly stated or a player is found loopholing the rule set. The Admin's word is law. Looting rule: If you killed a player then a timer of 20 seconds starts. If someone takes/steals from the corpse within in these 20 seconds then you can kill him without saying "no loot”. After the 20 seconds loot protection has passed you are required to say "No loot". You are allowed to loot items you find on the ground, though other players are also allowed to demand that you do not loot. You may not kill a person for looting unless you make it clear they are not allowed to loot by telling them they may not. "Halting" rule: You need to say the name of the player while halting. For example "Halt Illuminati", otherwise your demand, taxation or robbery is invalid and will be punished as RDM. It's enough to call the halt only once. No soft variants such as “stop” count. Give the halted player 10 seconds time to comply. Robbery: Only Outlaws may rob everything (money, horse, armor etc.). Others may only rob money. If you make a demand, make sure the person has 10 seconds to comply and finish to this demand. (See valid demands rule.) You cannot shout help if you initiated the robbery. You cannot rob the same person within 10 minutes. You cannot rob a person of what they do not have. Robbery using animations is prohibited. Once a person agrees and gives the required item/gold, they are not allowed to be robbed by another faction member within 10 minutes. Demands: The following demands are valid (You must give 10 seconds like halting) The demand to leave a specific area. E.G. Castle, robbery/taxation location. The demand to not purchase items/animals in castles, or pickup items from the ground. The demand to not loot corpses. The demand to halt. (Refer back to the "Hatling" rule). The demand to drop gold or the horse in terms of robbery. The demand to sheath weapons. The demand to dismount a horse while getting robbed (not if taxed). The demand to show money pouches. Imprisonment: You must have a valid roleplay reason to imprison somebody, You can imprison somebody for a total of 15 minutes, any longer than this then the other party must agree. Griefing/Destroying: You are allowed to destroy scene props of others but if they take a screenshot or record it, it gives them a valid kill reason. Admins have the right to stop griefing if it turns out into mass harassment etc. Raids: There are no raids except for events. Skirmish: A skirmish counts if two or more factions (more than 7 people) fight each other at one special point of the map. Skirmishes are NOT allowed over the whole map, it needs to be one special location. Skirmishes may only last 15 minutes, unless agreed upon by all parties, admins reserve the right to stop skirmishes immediatly. Everyone part of this skirmish (faction) is allowed to join the fight back and start fighting the enemy again. If you do not wish to keep the skirmish up, retreat to your castle. Commoners may not start a skirmish, however outlaws are allowed too. Killing 3rd party people in a skirmish zone can, and will be punished. There are no excuses such as "but they were in skirmish". What is a Skirmish? It's like a constant battle between two or more parties for some set time on a special map location. Assassination rule: You need to be Commoner. You need an approval by an admin, ask for it in admin chat "Target, Reason, Contract giver" and wait for an answer. If you don't get an answer then you are NOT allowed to do the assassination. The contract giver needs a valid kill reason on the target. Assassinations need to have a payment of a minimum of 10.000 gold. The assassination needs to be planned in local. Bounties: Bounties are FORBIDDEN and are treated as RDM. Help: If you started the robbery/taxation you are not allowed to ask for help. Members can help each other without asking for help if both players are in the same faction (allies don't count). Otherwise, you need to ask for help. Helping Outlaws addition: You can help Outlaws, but only, if they’re the defending party, not the aggressors. Advertising: Any player found advertising another server/event (no matter what module) in-game, on the forum or in TeamSpeak will be banned. Exploiting/Glitching: Do not exploit any of the mods glitches, it will result in a ban. E.g. Do not use carts to push/move other players, especially when on a bridge. Do not use carts to completely block doorways and entrances. Discrimination/Racism: The usage of racial insults or discriminating/homophobic insults of a person, with the sole intent to disrupt gameplay and personally insult another player, will result in a significantly harsh ban. This is done by administrator discretion. We do not approve of this on Kronus. eRP: Erotic Role-Play is not condoned on Kronus. Any player to be found forcing other players to do eRP will be punished harshly. If both parties agree on eRP then you are allowed to do it but if people feel offended stop it. Rules for forum complaints/unban appeals/refund requests etc.: Do not post on others complaints, refund requests or unban appeals if you are not involved. Ignoring this rule might end in a ban.